


my heart is his

by captainhurricane



Series: sky's the limit [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), cosplayer!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Keith reflects on his new relationship and goes to surprise his big beautiful boyfriend.





	my heart is his

**Author's Note:**

> [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXzLZ7QQnpQ) for this chap.

Spring is Keith’s second favourite part of the year. He’s mostly a fan of cool weather, of autumn leaves crunching underneath his boots and wearing his favoured leather jacket. Yet spring has its own kind of happiness to it: it’s a breath of fresh air, the world waking up from a long dark winter. 

 

And it’s when Keith met Shiro. 

 

In a week it will be two months since they became boyfriends. They’ve officially been a _ thing _ for two whole months. Two months of texts and calls and intense Skyping as they do live five hours by train away from each other. Two months of Shiro gently purring ‘baby’ into Keith’s ears. Two months and five days from that perfect first meeting: Keith’s costume had started to become itchy and he had been tugging on his wig to keep it in place but then he had made eye contact with a Hawke-cosplayer with incredibly broad shoulders and kind eyes. At least Keith had managed to use an actually good excuse to sit next to that man. 

 

Five days later, Keith had asked him out officially over text.

 

Shiro had replied with a heart - the nerd - and said he had been thinking of it too. 

 

Then there had been that date. Shiro had surprised Keith by visiting his city, had stopped by Keith’s workplace at the garage and brought chocolate and a rose. 

 

Blushing in front of his co-workers had been mortifying but seeing Shiro had quickly helped him overcome it, especially with how adorable the whole date had been. 

 

Even now, a month and a half later, Keith is still buzzing with that surprise and with the knowledge that such a sweet, sweet guy is his boyfriend. 

 

Almost every single morning Shiro sends a good morning, baby-text like the utter nerd he is. Almost every single evening Shiro sends a good night, sweetheart-text and makes Keith scream into his pillow. 

 

Then there are the pictures. Shiro is apparently the type to take a lot of selfies as his Instagram is full of them - his Facebook has no status updates and only Shiro’s professional photo as the profile picture - but now it’s Keith who gets bombarded with them. As well as pictures of interesting birds Shiro runs into. Pictures of everything he likes. Pictures of Shiro’s ridiculously cute Goldie Lucky. Sometimes there are no pictures for days, sometimes Shiro sends five at a time.

 

Twice the picture had been of him shirtless, throwing a peace sign and clearly in the middle of a work-out. Keith had thrown his phone to the bed and groaned out loud at the flash of absolute heat that had surged through him. Who knew that such a sweet office guy had such an unbearably hot body. 

 

*

 

[Keith]

Stop.

 

[Shiro]

Stop what? 

 

[Keith]

Those shirtless pics. Just. You’re giving me serious body-envy. And like. Other things. A bit. How do you find the time? 

 

[Shiro]

Hey, you asked for one! Also pfft, when I’m not working, I’m probably at the gym. :D;;; also i’m sure your body is just as gorgeous, just in a different way. <3 

 

[Keith]

Asfhkdgls stop it 

 

[Shiro]

Just stating the truth about my beautiful, handsome boyfriend.

 

[Keith]

<3 I like you. <3

 

[Shiro]

I like you right back. <3

 

*

 

Keith can’t help but frown when his mind keeps going back to the doubt, to the what ifs. Keith is secure in his own identity and in his own body these days and it’s not like he’s ever hidden it, in fact, some of the trash he’s gotten has been because he had been deemed too confident. Of course, there had been the usual transphobes but for those Keith spares no thought, not even his pity. 

 

But now there’s Shiro and Shiro has been nothing but kind and sweet, had engaged Keith in multiple impressive discussions and playfully argued with him over which part of the Dragon Age-saga truly is the best. And Shiro had even asked for his pronouns back at that con.

 

Keith knows full well he doesn’t owe shit to anyone. He doesn’t owe an explanation. He doesn’t owe coming out of the closet, so to speak, but still. What if Shiro is one of those people? 

 

Keith tries to squash that annoying, pesky thought. He’s not even jealous about Shiro’s perfectly sculpted body or a jawline Keith couldn’t ever get himself, maybe, just maybe, he’s just a little jealous other people will always see Shiro as the real man and Keith as the one who is just faking.

 

Yet, other people’s opinions are insignificant. What matters is how much Keith’s heart burns at the sight of Shiro’s smile. It’s just - if this was any other relationship. Then maybe Keith would already know what’s hiding between Shiro’s thick thighs, would already know what it is like to touch Takashi Shirogane.

 

**[Keith]**   
_ Hey… Shiro. _

 

**[Shiro]**

_ Yes, baby? _

 

**[Keith]**

_ You’re not… you’re not expecting me to - you know I don’t think we should, just yet. You know.  _

 

**[Shiro]**

_ Am I expecting you to - what? Reciprocate? Hey now, you know I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. That includes sending me pictures. Not that I mind the occasional selfie, of course, my boyfriend is a grade a hottie, but honestly. You don’t have to give me anything you don’t want. We don’t even have to ever, you know. Have sex. It’s not the end of all things. _

 

**[Keith]**   
_ I like you so much. How the hell do you always know what to say? And what’s going on in my head? _

 

**[Shiro]**

_ Good. Because I like you too. <3 Also…I think I’ve gotten to know you pretty well during these months. And I’d like to know you even better. <3 <3 _

 

**[Shiro]**

_ OH GOD. That came out kinda. .. it wasn’t an innuendo. I swear. I’m not expecting us to, er, deepen our relationship instantly. I can’t say I’m not interested because I am and I’d like to take care of your physical needs too.  _

 

**[Keith]**

_ <3 it’s fine, you dork. I don’t think you’re expecting anything from me. Except kisses. I hope you’re expecting kisses from me when we meet face to face again.  _

 

**[Shiro]**

_ Definitely. <3  _

 

**[Shiro]**

_ Image.jpg _

 

Shiro smiles like the dork he is, throwing a peace sign and clearly straight out of his office. His shirt is tucked in, his tie a little crooked. That shirt is stretched over his broad chest, a tad bit too tight. Keith’s heart pounds a war rhythm in his chest, heat blooms on his cheeks.

 

**[Keith]**

_ Sagfdlk _

 

**[Shiro]**

_ You’re adorable. I want to hug you.  _

 

**[Keith]**

_ What’s adorable is your shirt desperately trying to cover you. Remember to buy one size bigger next time.  _

 

**[Shiro]**

_ Baby you wound me  _

 

**[Shiro]**

_ Xoxoxo _

 

**[Keith]**

_ I hate that i can’t stop smiling. _

 

**[Shiro]**

_ Do you?  _

 

**[Keith]**

_ … no. But honestly, have mercy on the poor shirt. It looks like it’s going to rip apart if you flex even a bit. It’s obscene. I pity your co-workers. _

 

**[Shiro]**

_ Are you, by any chance, trying to flirt with me, sir?  _

 

**[Keith]**

_ Dude -  _

 

**[Shiro]**

_ *gasp* I have a boyfriend! He’s a very cute boyfriend too, has long, long legs and an adorable smile. ;)  _

 

**[Keith]**

_ You are impossible. _

 

**[Shiro]**

_ <3 _

 

X

 

It comes as a surprise that Kolivan lets Keith have the next weekend off. Generally Kolivan is a hardass and requires at least two weeks in advance for free days - and even then it better be a good reason. 

 

But when Keith had shared the news of an upcoming two-month anniversary, Kolivan had merely stared at him and then grunted.

 

“Okay.” 

 

“O-okay?” 

 

Kolivan’s eyes had narrowed. “I did not think I needed to repeat myself, Keith.” 

 

Keith hadn’t asked him to. After that, he had set the plans in motion for the weekend. He had never been in Shiro’s city and never met Shiro’s friends aside from Åsa so he’s understandably jittery when he first messages Åsa on Facebook. She had been on board immediately and they had shared phone numbers.

 

She had approved of his ideas, had suggested a few herself.  They had even chatted face to face. When she had said that she had never seen Shiro glow as much as he does when he’s chatting with Keith, Keith had promptly ended the call, heat surging up his body. 

 

Somehow hearing that outsiders can see their feelings so easily is enough to make Keith quiver.

 

He already knows this weekend is not going to be enough. At least with this distance between them, he can spend his days doing all the things he loves: working, going to a pub, kickboxing, hanging out with his friends, reading, planning future cosplays.

 

And not thinking about Shiro all the time. 

 

Not that he doesn’t love thinking about Shiro. 

 

But Shiro is a distraction a little too often and the thought of their third meeting face to face is making Keith’s skin bloom hot. Shiro will be happy to see him and surprised, but what then? Their first official date had been a forever ago. Talking with Shiro via a phone or a computer is different than talking with him face to face.

 

Keith sighs. His mouth twitches into a smile. Even now Shiro is doing this to him: Keith’s imagination running wild, Keith’s body beginning to throb deliciously. Keith had yet to admit to his boyfriend - silly, perhaps - that he had jerked off to his sculpted muscles more than once. 

 

Seeing Shiro face to face, being able to hug him, to cuddle with him, to be able to kiss him - it’s all going to be a lot. Keeping it in his pants is going to be difficult.

 

Keith had yet to also tell Shiro that Keith had set up an Instagram-account. His is not going to be filled with gym-selfies or dogs because Keith has neither of those things, but Keith hopes it could be filled with photos of him and Shiro. 

 

He never used to be like this. His only relationship so far had ended in amiable terms. It had also been back in high school when he had yet to come out as trans. Never had Keith thought of his partner like this, never had he entertained the thought of meeting a partner at a cosplay convention of all places.

 

*

 

**[Shiro]**

_ Åsa just came in to say I should take half the day off on Friday. She never does that. _

 

**[Keith]**

_ Maybe she just wants you to take it easy? You’ve been working very hard lately. _

 

**[Shiro]**

_ Only to shower you with gifts, baby. _

 

**[Keith]**

_ Oh shush. _

 

**[Shiro]**

_ But fine. Maybe we’ll get to talk? ;)  _

 

**[Keith]**

_ I might be working late. But i’ll try to make time. You know I want to see your face. _

 

**[Shiro]**

_ Me too <3 _

 

Little does Shiro know. Keith types out be prepared, we’re gonna see each other - before deleting. It would ruin the surprise. How Shiro’s eyes are gonna widen when Keith knocks on his door. How Shiro’s arms are going to be around him, squeezing so tight. 

 

Keith chews his lip raw all through the week before it’s finally Friday and he hops on the train. He has only one overnight bag, he’s swept his hair into its usual ponytail and dressed a little fancier than usual. Shiro’s eyes lingering longer on the long line of his body. Shiro’s eyes darkening at the sight of him. 

 

Keith shudders. Whatever twist of fate had sent Shiro to Keith, Keith highly approves of it. All he can do is hope Shiro approves of him ending up in Shiro’s life too. 

 

The train ride is agonizingly slow. Keith tries to nap but he’s too restless for it. He tries to even strike up a conversation with the person sitting next to him but they’re dead to the world through most of the train ride and Keith doesn’t want to bother them. Keith spends most of the ride in the restaurant car, nursing a cider and snacking on French fries. He gets a message from Shiro in the middle and chats with him via texts. Shiro sends Keith a photo of him in his sweatpants, laying on his couch and apparently watching Project Runway. Keith sends him three kiss emojis before he can stop himself. 

 

The cider only manages to make Keith more jittery, as does the coffee cup he downs afterwards. He’s quivering from head to toe by the time the train rolls to Shiro’s station. His tiny stash of weed had been left behind in his small, but comfortable apartment. His fingers still surge into his pockets, looking for it. 

 

He had left it behind on purpose and he knows it but now that he’s here, his palms are uncomfortably clammy and his heart is racing. 

 

The first thing Åsa says to him when she sees him is: “Holyshit, you look ready to pass out.” 

 

“I am ready to pass out,” Keith admits. 

 

She pats his back and snorts. “Come on then, kiddo. You wanted the flowers first, right? Don’t look so green. Shiro’s gonna love the surprise. You should see the face he makes whenever you come up.” She rolls her eyes. “And you come up a lot. He’s so fucking smitten.” 

 

Keith can’t do anything else except blush. Shiro isn’t the only one _ fucking _ smitten. He follows Åsa to her car and drives with her to the flower shop. Keith buys a bouquet of various flowers, all carefully chosen. There are syrian mallows for consumed by love. There are two white roses for being worthy of Shiro’s love, one for Shiro, one for Keith himself. There are a couple of cute little peach blossoms, for the feeling of being so entwined in Shiro. A few tulips. Some extra little things. The bouquet is so big, every colour of rainbow presented, as diverse as Keith’s feelings towards his stupidly adorable boyfriend.

 

“So when’s the wedding?” Åsa asks cheerfully as she drives Keith to the grocery store to pick up his chocolate. Well. Shiro’s favourite chocolate. 

 

Keith bites his lip. “It’s just been two months.” 

 

“Honeymoon phase, I get it,” she says. “For what it’s worth, you seem like a sweet guy, Keith. And Shiro’s the sweetest man on this side of the planet. You two are sugary sweet together.” She’s grinning when she says it though so Keith merely pulls up the collar of his shirt and hides behind his flowers.

 

She drives him to Shiro’s apartment complex. Keith keeps rubbing his hands together, keeps licking his lips. Will Shiro even be in? He could be taking a walk. Or getting groceries. Or - 

 

“We’re here.” 

 

Keith jolts. “Thank you.” 

“No problem, kiddo. Let’s get together sometimes. If you can extract yourself from Shiro during this weekend. Or any other time.” Åsa winks at him before driving off. 

 

Keith is left with his bouquet, with his chocolates. His heart is racing loud inside his ribcage as he goes into the building  _ (Shirogane - apt 15) _ and enters the elevator. 

 

Keith rubs his cheeks. Shiro is right there. A few seconds later and Keith will feel those arms around himself again.He’s squeezing the flowers too hard. He’s tapping his foot against the floor too loudly. He checks himself in the mirror on one side of the elevator a total of fifteen times during the ride to the fifth floor. 

 

He still doesn’t quite feel ready once the elevator pings to let him out. 

 

All the world falls away when he approaches Shiro’s door. Shiro, whispers his heart. Shiro, echo his footsteps. Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, rings the doorbell. 

 

Keith tightens his ponytail and adjusts the bouquet in his arms. His heart is as loud as thunder. He listens for the footsteps getting closer to the door, then the click of a lock. 

“Oh-” says Shiro, then his surprise melts into such unbearable fondness that Keith’s eyes begin to prickle. 

“Figured it’s my turn to surprise you,” Keith manages to whisper before he’s pulled in, flowers and all and squeezed against a broad, warm chest.

“Keith,” Shiro whispers, voice thick with emotion. 

“You’re crushing the flowers,” Keith whispers back but doesn’t quite want to let go himself. They withdraw just enough that Keith can put his bouquet and chocolate to the tiny dresser by the door and draw Shiro back into a hug. 

 

Shiro sighs, so deeply, his shoulders relaxing. 

“Seeing you is so - so much, baby.” He doesn’t seem to want to let go. “You look good.” 

 

Keith withdraws reluctantly from the embrace, but takes Shiro’s hands in his. “I wish I could say the same, nerd,” Keith whispers and is delighted to see Shiro grinning.

“How dare you. I look fantastic even in these ratty sweats. You, on the other hand- “ Shiro bites his lip. “Do I dare to hope your nice clothes are for me?” 

There it is again. That surge of heat when Shiro tilts his head, lays his palm on Keith’s cheek. Keith swallows. “Maybe.” He reaches to cup Shiro’s face and gets on his tip-toes to kiss him. 

 

Their kiss is what  Keith’s been craving, this slow, tender movement of lips against lips, parting just enough. Keith licks into Shiro’s mouth before he can stop himself, savours the little noise Shiro makes at that. Keith is still reaching for those lips even when they withdraw from him. 

 

“Let me see those flowers, baby,” Shiro whispers and tickles Keith’s sides, just enough to make Keith let out a giggle.

“Maybe they’re a little too much but - here. I also bought you some chocolate.” Keith shoves them all into Shiro’s arms. 

 

Shiro’s eyes are gleaming, little dimples on his cheeks as his grin widens. “You spoil me. Come on. Let’s go to the kitchen. I think I have a vase big enough for this.” 

 

Keith grabs his fallen bag and shucks off his shoes and follows his boyfriend. 

 

Shiro is wearing ridiculous grey sweatpants, faded with age and hanging off him criminally low. Keith tries his best to not look too hard at the way Shiro’s shirt is one of those stupidly tight ones, leaving a sliver of skin between his low-hanging pants and the shirt. 

 

Keith shoves his hands into his hoodie pockets. 

 

Shiro’s kitchen is an absurdly big one and Shiro gestures for Keith to sit down on one of the bar stools. “Thank you, this is just what I need,” Shiro says and kisses his temple. Shiro takes one chocolate piece and chews happily as he looks for the vase. 

 

“Seeing you is what I need,” Keith says, biting his lip. 

 

Shiro straightens from digging through his cabinets and comes to him, leaning to kiss him hard yet sweet. “It kills me to live this far from you, baby.” 

 

Keith can’t take his eyes off his boyfriend: not when Shiro looks like he rolled out of bed. Shiro puts the flowers into the vase and places it straight in the middle of the counter. Only then he gets close to Keith again, wraps his thick arms around Keith again. 

“I like you a lot, Keith.” 

Keith burrows his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck and closes his eyes. Shiro’s body is so firm and warm. “I like you so much too, Shiro.” 


End file.
